Shattered Reality
by HiddenAngel23
Summary: Being in a abusive relationship was something Kaida never thought she'd be in, but when she finally escapes with her son can they survive the horrors of the T-virus with her new found brother and friends? Whats worse is when Wesker has his eyes on his Kaida, can Chris save her, or will she be thrown into Wesker's arms forever? i suck at summary's sorry!
1. Chapter 1 Kaida, Devon

**Ok well its me Angel! This our first story here on fanfiction, and i'm so excited :D. **

**We dont own the Resident Evil characters. We own Kaida, Devon, Zack, Lyndon, and Serenity. **

_What do you do, when you know something's bad for you, but you just can't let it go?_

_I was naive, your love was like candy_

_Artificially sweet, I was decieved by the wrapping,_

_Got caught in your web and I learned how to bleed_

_I was prey in your bed and devoured completely_

_[Chorus:]_

_And it hurts my soul, cause I can't let go all these walls are cavin in_

_I can't stop my sufferin_

_I hate to show that I've lost control cause I,_

_I keep goin right back to the one thing that I need to walk away from_

_I need to get away from ya, need to walk away from ya get away, walk away, walk away..._

_I should have known that I was used for amusement_

_Couldn't see through the smoke, it was all an illusion_

_Now I've been lickin my wounds, but the venom seeps deeper_

_We both can seduce, but darlin you hold me prisoner_

_[Chorus x2:]_

_Oh, I'm about to break, I can't stop this ache_

_I'm addicted to your allure, and I'm fiendin' for a cure_

_Every step I take, leads to one mistake_

_I keep goin right back to the one thing that I need_

_I can't mend, this torn state I'm in getting nothing in return_

_What did I do to deserve the pain of this slow burn_

_And everywhere I turn I keep goin right back to the one thing that I need to walk away from_

_I need to get away from ya, need to walk away from ya get away, walk away, walk away..._

_Every time I try to grasp for air, I am smothered in despair it's never over, over_

_Seems I'll never wake from this nightmare, I let out a silent prayer_

_Let it be over, over_

_Inside I'm screaming, begging, pleading no more_

_Now what to do, my heart has been bruised, so sad but it's true_

_Each beat reminds me of you_

_[Out chorus:]_

_It hurts my soul, cause I can't let go all these walls are cavin in_

_I can't stop my sufferin_

_I hate to show that I've lost control cause I,_

_I keep goin right back to the one thing that I need Oh, I'm about to break, I can't stop this ache_

_I'm addicted to your allure, and I'm fiendin' for a cure_

_Every step I take, leads to one mistake_

_I keep goin right back to the one thing that I need oh I can't mend this torn state I'm in_

_Getting nothing in return what did I do to deserve_

_The pain of this slow burn_

_And everywhere I turn I keep goin right back to the one thing that I need to walk away from_

_[Repeat chorus x4]_

_-"Walk Away" By Christina Aguilera_

Kaida Armstrong was laying on the bed in her room. Her whole body was badly bruised; she could not find any comfortable position as every part of her body was sending tremendous pain through her spinal cord every time she even dared to brush against the bruises. Forcing back the pain she pushed herself up into a sitting position and checked on her son, who was on the bed next to her sleeping peacefully. Carefully getting up as to not wake up her son she quietly walked into the bathroom while grabbing a clean pair of clothes. Stepping into the shower she let the warm water gently caress her sore and bruised form, sighing slightly she started to wash herself carefully. Getting out of the shower Kaida stopped in front of mirror, and studied her reflection in the mirror for a moment. Her silky waist length black hair was dripping wet, hauntingly beautiful bright red/violet eyes stared back at her that held so many emotions in them, her slight tan skin was slightly flushed from the warm shower, and she took note of all the bruises that covered her fragile 5'6 form.

Carefully slipping on undergarments, then skin tight form fitting black pants, a black muscle shirt that hugged her almost D-cup chest perfectly, a black jacket that was slightly baggy on her form, and black ankle boots. Putting on some cover up to cover some of the bruises that she couldnt hide, she smiled determindely at herself in the mirror while thinking _'how could I let it get this bad... I cant have my son live like this anymore... we have to leave now if we want to escape.'. _Exiting the bathroom Kaida quietly moving about the room grabbing two suitcases and started packing their things. Grabbing her sons backpack she began to pack some stuff that would entertain him during the trip along with some food and clothes just in case.

"Mommy?" sleepily called out a little boy as he spotted his mother in front of him doing something. "Yes Devon sweetie?" affectionately responded Kaida as she gently gathered Devon in her arms while he rested his head on her shoulder. "Whats going on?" sleepily asked Devon as he rubbed his eyes gently. "We're gonna go somewhere...away from Daddy ok?" hesitated Kaida, watching Devon smile happily at getting away from Daddy. "No hurt mommy anymore?" happily questioned Devon as he beamed at Kaida while she nodded her head slightly with a smile on her face. After gently setting him down and handing him a pair of clothes she gestured for him to get ready in the bathroom.

Finishing up packing Kaida giggled seeing her son exit the bathroom while struggling with his superman shirt, his dark brown hair was slightly ruffled, innocent violet eyes stared at her with happiness, his tan skin was slightly flushed from the slight struggle, his dark blue jeans slightly big on him, and his white sneakers barely seen from under his jeans. Picking up her 5 year old son while grabbing their bags, she picked up her HUMVEE keys after grabbing all the money she had stored. Gently setting Devon in the front seat she began to load the back of the HUMVEE with all their suitcases, bags, food supplies, and extra blankets and pillows in the back. Smiling at her son as he pulled out some colored pencils and a coloring book out, while Miyoko climbed into the drivers seat and started it.

Driving seemed to go on for hours as they aimlessly continued driving further and further away from their abusive home. When they arrived to a city called Tokyo it made the hairs on Kaida raise and she had a gut feeling that something bad had happened here. Being on high alert she noticed that all the streets were covered with blood, missing limbs, and even body that were torn beyond recognition. Kaida swallowed hard to keep herself from vomiting the only time she had seen this scene so many times when she was having those weekly nightmares, it made her wonder who could do such a thing. Looking over she realized that her son had ended up falling asleep sometime during the long and uneventful drive. She only had enough time to look up and hurriedly cover Devons body with her own as people with glowing white eyes began attacking the HUMVEE trying to get to them. "SOMEONE HELP US PLEASE!"

**Sorry it was short but when we get more reviews i'll make them longer i promise! (Angel) Since i'm doing most of the typing since Phoenix is to busy playing his game :(**


	2. Chapter 2 Meet Lyndon

_Look at this photograph_

_Everytime I do it makes me laugh_

_How did our eyes get so red_

_And what the hell is on Joey's head_

_And this is where I grew up_

_I think the present owner fixed it up_

_I never knew we'd ever went without_

_The second floor is hard for sneaking out_

_And this is where I went to school_

_Most of the time had better things to do_

_Criminal record says I broke in twice_

_I must have done it half a dozen times_

_I wonder if it's too late_

_Should i go back and try to graduate_

_Life's better now than it was back then_

_If I was them I wouldn't let me in_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, god, I_

_Every memory of looking out the back door_

_I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor_

_It's hard to say it, time to say it_

_Goodbye, goodbye._

_Every memory of walking out the front door_

_I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for_

_It's hard to say it, time to say it_

_Goodbye, goodbye._

_Remember the old arcade_

_Blew every dollar that we ever made_

_The cops hated us hangin' out_

_They say somebody went and burned it down_

_We used to listen to the radio_

_And sing along with every song we know_

_We said someday we'd find out how it feels_

_To sing to more than just the steering wheel_

_Kim's the first girl I kissed_

_I was so nervous that I nearly missed_

_She's had a couple of kids since then_

_I haven't seen her since god knows when_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, god, I_

_Every memory of looking out the back door_

_I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor_

_It's hard to say it, time to say it_

_Goodbye, goodbye._

_Every memory of walking out the front door_

_I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for_

_It's hard to say it, time to say it_

_Goodbye, goodbye._

_I miss that town_

_I miss the faces_

_You can't erase_

_You can't replace it_

_I miss it now_

_I can't believe it_

_So hard to stay_

_Too hard to leave it_

_If I could I relive those days_

_I know the one thing that would never change_

_Every memory of looking out the back door_

_I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor_

_It's hard to say it, time to say it_

_Goodbye, goodbye._

_Every memory of walking out the front door_

_I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for_

_It's hard to say it, time to say it_

_Goodbye, goodbye._

_Look at this photograph_

_Everytime I do it makes me laugh_

_Everytime I do it makes me..._

_"Photograph"-Nickleback_

Lyndon Armstrong was not a happy man at the moment, whether it was from Umberalla sending him out to keep the T-virus contained, or how Ozwell E. Spencer had pissed him off by wanting him to find a valuable test subject. Running a hand through his thick dirty blong hair, he couldnt help but sigh in annoyance while his light blue ocean eyes scanned the air around Raccoon City. Looking at his trashed motorcycle he couldnt help but kick at a light post in angry, which resulted it into flying through the air before landing 9 yards away from him. Decieding to go ahead and complete his mission, he continued to walk along the road ignoring the limbs and blood scattered everywhere. It wasnt long before he could hear the screams of innoccent people gettting bitten or torn apart by the infected people. Honestly he could care less about them as long as it didnt get in the way of his mission then he would be fine.

Burning any infected that got near him, he was slightly irraitied when they kept coming at him in huge numbers, but wisely just burned them while walking. Lyndon couldnt help but gaze at the destruction of the city with slight remorse, but quickly ending that emotion. He didnt want to become weak like so many men had in the field, so he thought about his mission instead. _'Why couldnt Spencer just to choose someone else to do this useless mission...probably just wanted to get out for a bit like always.'_ boredly thought Lyndon. _**"SOMEBODY HELP US PLEASE!"**_

Looking around for the cry of help he saw a women with a small child behind her while she was ferciously fighting the infected. Sighing in slightly annoyance he ran so fast to the pair that it looked like a giant blur. Bodies could be heard hitting the floor as the mysterious woman along with Lyndon quickly finished off the rest of the infected. Turning to the woman he couldnt help but feel like she was somewhat famailar for some unknown reason. It puzzled him but he pushed it back, her face held some bruises that he knew werent from the infected, bright violet eyes stared at him with so much emotion, her clothes were now stained with blood along with her pure black hair, and even though she had a curvy and slightly athletic form he couldnt help but feel the need to protect her. She just seemed to give off that vibe of needing a protector, he wasnt sure what to think of her, but as he turned his gaze to the young child he knew that they had to be mother and son. His dark brown hair was ruffled up, bright violet eyes held fear but also relief, and his small fragile 4'2 frame.

"Thank you for helping us." quietly stated the woman in a soothing but mothering voice as she gently picked up the child and held him protectively in her arms. "No problem." coldy replied Lyndon even though he was curious about the young woman before him. "Whats your name?" curiously questioned Lyndon, "I'm Kaida Armstrong, this is my son Devon Armstrong. Whats yours?" warmly replied Kaida. _'Armstrong?...strange...seems famailar...I wonder why..'_ thought Lyndon puzzled. He looked at Kaida straight in the eye while responding "Lyndon Armstrong."


	3. Chapter 3 Siblings?

**Its me Angel again i dont own the Resident Evil Characters only Phoenixs and mine**

_once upon a year gone by_

_she saw herself give in_

_every time she closed her eyes_

_she saw what could have been_

_well nothing hurts and nothing bleeds_

_when covers tucked in tight_

_funny when the bottom drops_

_how she forgets to fight... to fight_

_and it's one more day in paradise_

_one more day in paradise_

_as darkness quickly steals the light_

_that shined within her eyes_

_she slowly swallows all her fear_

_and soothes her mind with lies_

_well all she wants and all she needs_

_are reasons to survive_

_a day in which the sun will take_

_her artificial light... her light_

_and it's one more day in paradise_

_one more day in paradise_

_it's one more day in paradise_

_one last chance to feel alright... alright_

_don't pretend to hold it in just let it out_

_don't pretend to hold it in just push it out_

_don't you try to hold it in just let it out and_

_don't you try to hold it in you hold it in_

_[chorus]_

_once upon a year gone by_

_she saw herself give in_

_every time she closed her eyes_

_she saw what could have been_

_"Paradise"- Vanessa Carlton_

Gazing at Lyndon form for a moment, Kaida noticed how he wore a black leather jacket with a tight black short sleeve T-shirt underneath that perfectly hugged his curvy and muscular torso. His shirt was perfectly tucked in his black jeans that perfectly fitted and hugged his leg, and he wore a pair of black Timberland boots. He seemed to give off the vibe of 'don't fuck with me or you'll regret it' and even thought she assumed it was suppose to scare her, it didn't, it actually made her worried about Lyndon. His form comforted her just by his very presence, he really didn't seem like a bad guy if you just got under his tough exterior. He slightly reminded her of her now ex-fiancee and even though she hated how he beat her viciously everyday, she couldn't help but seem to think that she deserved the beatings because she might have done something wrong. He was misunderstood, and even though she didn't know him, she wanted to help him for some reason. Whether it was from her own abusive childhood growing up or if he reminded her of herself when she was younger.

"Your welcome to travel with us Lyndon...I honestly have no clue where we're going." quietly stated Kaida in a timid voice as she continued to look into Lyndon's cold ocean blue eyes. "I suppose...Let me grab some weapons from the gun store and then we'll leave in your car." blankly stated Lyndon. Smiling slightly Kaida nodded her head while gently setting Devon in the back and covered him a blanket after making sure he was comfortable and falling asleep. Hopping into the drivers seat, Kaida waited patiently as Lyndon began loading all sorts of weapons int the HUMVEE along with lots of ammo. She swallowed thickly being reminded of her own ex-fiancee's collection and how he had threatened to kill her numerous times with them. She honestly thought she wasn't worth anything until her son Devon came into the world and she was grateful that he was her miracle child. He gave her the strength to leave Zack, she poured her heart and soul into caring and protecting Devon and she'd be damned if someone hurt her son!

The passenger door slamming shut, thus startling Kaida out of her thoughts as she looked at Lyndon in the eye and noticed that he was patiently waiting to go now. Starting the car, Kaida continued to go forward as every now and then Lyndon would point which way to turn. Occasionally they would run into an infected person which Lyndon would take out quickly with a sniper shot to the head. "So any siblings?" curiously questioned Lyndon as he continued to gaze out the window. "I was suppose to have a big brother when i was little...we never found out what happened...to this day i hope he's ok. What about you?" quietly explained Kaida as she glanced at Lyndon and realized that he looked like her mother. Her heart squeezed in pain at the thought of her mother. "As far as i think i don't have any...I wasn't raised by a family just a company." stated Lyndon while his fists clenched in angry at the thought of Oswell E. Spencer.

Seeing his fists clench, Kaida decided to change the subject "If your tired there's extra blankets and pillows in the back along with some food too." Lyndon looked at her slightly in surprise, "You look tired i could drive if you want Kaida." replied Lyndon as he looked at her with a small soft look in his eyes. "If you wouldn't mind." sleepily responded Kaida as she pulled the HUMVEE over. After switching seats Lyndon began to drive and watched Kaida quietly fall asleep with a peacefully look on her face. Gently tracing the side of her face where some bruises covered her face, he could only think with venom _'Who could hurt her?...Is it possible that she could be my sister...if so...what is Spencer up to..'_


	4. Chapter4Meet Leon, Chris, Jill, Serenity

_Cut my life into pieces_

_This is my last resort, suffocation, no breathing_

_Don't give a fuck if I cut my arms bleeding_

_This is my last resort,_

_Cut my life into pieces_

_I've reached my last resort, suffocation, no breathing_

_Don't give a fuck if I cut my arms bleeding_

_Do you even care if I die bleeding?_

_Would it be wrong, would it be right?_

_If I took my life tonight,_

_Chances are that I might_

_Mutilation out of sight_

_and I'm contemplating suicide_

_'Cause I'm losing my sight, losing my mind_

_Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine_

_Losing my sight, losing my mind_

_Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine_

_I never realized I was spread too thin_

_'Til it was too late and I was empty within_

_Hungry, feeding on chaos and living in sin_

_Downward spiral, where do I begin?_

_It all started when I lost my mother_

_No love for myself and no love for another_

_Searching to find a love upon a higher level_

_Finding nothing but questions and devils_

_'Cause I'm losing my sight, losing my mind_

_Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine_

_Losing my sight, losing my mind_

_Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine_

_Nothing's alright, nothing is fine_

_I'm running and I'm crying_

_I'm crying [x4]_

_I can't go on living this way_

_Cut my life into pieces_

_This is my last resort, suffocation, no breathing_

_Don't give a fuck if I cut my arms bleeding_

_Do you even care if I die bleeding?_

_Would it be wrong, would it be right?_

_If I took my life tonight, chances are that I might_

_Mutilation out of sight and I'm contemplating suicide_

_'Cause I'm losing my sight, losing my mind_

_Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine_

_Losing my sight, losing my mind_

_Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine_

_Nothing's alright, nothing is fine_

_I'm running and I'm crying_

_I can't go on living this way_

_Can't go on, living this way, nothing's alright_

_"Last Resort"- Papa Roach_

_**Kaida's Flashback. Kaida POV**_

_I fell asleep on the couch and I awakened to see Zack standing over me just looking at me in a confused look. I asked him what he was doing and he grabbed my throat and said, "you think you can just walk away from me. No you can't." I froze for a moment because I had this strange feeling rush over me and I can't completely describe it but it was scary. I knew then if I didn't get away from him I would die! I knew it and I didn't know how but I was terrified beyond belief. I pushed Zack off and ran for the door. He got up and chased me and it started a fight because I was determined to win this one. He grabbed my hair and pulled and yanked it hurt so bad that I could barely stand the pain. I wrapped my arms around the railing of the outside steps and held on for life. My arms began to bleed from scraping the wood rail back and forth but I held on. He finally got me loose and I fell to the top step with my face down hoping to pass out. I knew I had to stay alive and that meant staying awake. He grabbed my head and began pounding it into the top step. _

_It hurt and all I could do was cry and fight back. I saw blood dripping onto the step and I knew I had to be bleeding from my face now. It was a mess all over the steps. He yanked me up and I dropped to the steps again and he kept telling me to get up and get inside and I kept yelling for help. No one listened. He grabbed my hair and dragged me inside and I grabbed the doorway in hopes of tiring him out because I was tired. I dug my nails into the wood frame around the door making my fingers bleed and nails breaking from the pressure I could no longer hold on. I was now inside and he picked me up and threw me up against the wall calmly talking to me saying that we were soul mates and we had to be together. He said that our lives, especially his, was not going to be wasted by me. I owed him and I say I owed him nothing! We fought some more hitting each other profusely not taking a breath. I pushed him away and he fell over the end table he looked up and then unscrewed the table and came at me again and caught me right across the nose. I felt dizzy and out of it. _

_**End of Flashback. End of Kaida's POV**_

Gasping awake, Kaida could only grip her chest tightly and take deep breaths trying to calm herself down. Lyndon tried to not look concern as he glanced at Kaida who had finally managed to calm herself down after a few moments. "Bad dream?" questioned Lyndon as he saw the pure fear in Kaida's eyes. "J..Just a flashback that's all." timidly replied Kaida as she slowly relaxed back into her seat. "How long was I asleep?" curiously questioned Kaida as she watched the scenery pass by them after checking on a sleeping Devon. Looking ahead of the road Lyndon answered dryly "Only an hour or two."

Before Kaida could comment a screeching sound could be heard, as they both cautiously looked around for the source their only warning was a loud **'HONK'** before they barely avoiding hitting an oncoming car and crashed into a parked car instead. Lyndon was the first to react by grabbing a Ak-47 and jumping out of the HUMVEE and heading to the car that nearly hit them, while Kaida frantically checked on her scared son. If looks could kill then Lyndon's cold glaring ocean blue eyes would have killed the people in the car a million times over and over. The car doors slowly opened as each person cautiously walked out of the car with their weapons raised. A total of four people exited the car, the first was a girl had smooth and straight light honey-brown hair that ended waist length with bangs across her forehead, sparkling green eyes, perfect full pink lips, tan skin that glowed slightly, and a curvy but athletic body that was about 5'8. She was currently wearing a a royal blue long sleeve shirt that was unbuttoned enough to slightly reveal her silk bandeau light brown bra that hugged her low and busty C-cup chest perfectly, a black jean mini skirt that hugged her curvy and athletic body perfectly, and fancy black platform high heels with knee high black socks.

The second girl had blond hair that ended about her waist but was pulled into a low ponytail, her golden eyes shined slightly while guarded, an athletic form that stood about 5'8, her pale skin seemed to stand out against her outfit which consisted of a light blue jacket that was half way zipped up, a white muscle shirt showed slightly, dark blue cargo pants that were slightly baggy with tons of pockets, black fingerless gloves, dark blue sneakers, and a dark blue cap. Next was a male that exited the drivers seat, he had dark brown hair that was slightly ruffled, light brown eyes, his 6'2 form could almost match Lyndon's form, the man wore baggy military pants, a green muscle shirt with a bullet proof vest pulled over it, black combat boots, and gray fingerless gloves. The last man had dark blue eyes, light tan skin, dark brown hair that was surprisingly still in place, a dark brown leather jacket, a gray muscle shirt, dark brown form fitting pants, black fingerless gloves, and dark brown shoes.

Lyndon was slightly startled out of trance as he felt Kaida, who was holding Devon in her arms, gently grab the back of Lyndon's jacket. He figured she was scared, and even though normally he wouldn't have let anyone touch him, he felt it was natural for her to go to him in need so he allowed it. He watched as their eyes softened slightly at the sight as they lowered their guns before cautiously stepping forward, which resulted in Lyndon holding his gun tighter at them as he glared more at them. "We don't mean any harm, none of us are infected." cautiously stated the last man, "Then start talking before I shoot." coldly stated Lyndon as he felt the grip on him tighten slightly, "I'm Leon S. Kenndy, this is Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine, and Serenity Castillo."


End file.
